This new Alstroemeria variety originated as a seedling of a hybrid resulting from my crossing of plants selected from individually identified members of my breeding stock maintained in my nursery at Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, for breeding purposes, this particular seedling having been selected by me for propagation and tests because of its relatively large flowers of a generally violet purple coloration which were produced profusely on strong upright stems appearing in a generally umble formation. This selected seedling was propagated under my direction by means of rhizomes with such satisfactory results that further propagation of this plant was done by dividing rhizomes of several successive generations which demonstrated clearly that the novel and distinctive characteristics of this seedling would hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.